


Mad Max: The Death Cure

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, BAMF Brenda, BAMF Thomas, Brenda is Furiosa, Drama, Escape, F/M, Fanvids, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Jansen is a creep, Maze Runner AU, On the Run, Pre-The Maze Runner, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Thomas is Max, fury road - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: A Maze Runner series re-imagining, where the characters are actually part of the MAD MAX universe. If you love the Maze Runner movies and MAD MAX, this is for you!





	Mad Max: The Death Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to edit a Maze Runner (series) fan trailer in Mad Max style! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please follow the youtube redirect button and watch in HD 1080p for best quality viewing. If you have time to leave a comment, kudos or bookmark I'd really appreciate it! Thanks guys!


End file.
